Big game hunters and other outdoor sportspersons and naturalists frequently use all-terrain vehicles (ATVs) for their personal transport and the transport of their camping and sports gear to more or less inaccessible cross-terrain locations. Such vehicles are generally of small jeep-type, four-wheel drive machines which are usually outfitted with front and rear cargo racks for camping gear and supplies and other support devices for gun and bow cases, fishing gear, etc. Hunters, outdoor sportspersons and naturalists usually carry with them cameras, binoculars and spotting scopes and, in association therewith, tripods and bipods for steadying support of such distance viewing and film recording devices. Frequently, the use of tripods and bipods for the support of cameras and spotting scopes is inconvenient and the rapid assembly of cameras and scopes to such support devices, to record and/or observe distant hunting prey and/or other natural events and scenes, may not be possible.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide an adjustable support device for a camera or spotting scope including means for mounting such support device on an all-terrain vehicle.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an adjustable and collapsible arm support device for a camera or spotting scope including a base plate for mounting such support device on the front cargo rack of an all-terrain vehicle.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following summary and detailed descriptions of the invention, taken together with the accompanying drawing figures.